A notre petite éternité - OS James & Lily
by Trendie
Summary: Harry a toujours voulu savoir "Comment se fait-il qu'elle l'ait épousé ? " "Elle le haïssait !" Et si Sirius pouvait enfin lui donner la réponse ?


Tout l'Univers d'Harry Potter appartient à **J.K Rowling**

* * *

 **A notre petite éternité :**

C'était une après-midi de janvier, Harry était resté à Poudlard pour les fêtes comme chaque années depuis son entrée à l'école. Cette année Ron était exceptionnellement rentré chez lui tout comme Hermione. Seul, Harry était allé retrouver Sirius près du lac. Cela faisait plus de deux heures que parrain et filleul parlaient quand enfin Harry posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis pas mal de temps.

\- Sirius ?

\- Hum ?

\- Est-ce que tu voudrais bien me raconter comment mes parents ont finit par ...

\- Sortir ensemble ? Le coupa Sirius avec un sourire amusé.

Harry hocha positivement la tête.

\- Comme tu dois sans doute le savoir, cela s'est passé durant notre dernière année à Poudlard ...

 _ **Flash Back**_

L'hiver était sur le point de se terminer, les derniers flocons de neige tombaient sur le sol. Lily qui n'était pas rentrée chez elle pour les vacances de Noêl était assise devant la fenêtre de la salle commune de Gryffondor et regardait ces derniers signes de l'hivers recouvrir les jardins.

\- Remus s'il te plaît !

\- Il en est hors de question Sirius je suis préfet en chef ! Tu dois assumer.

\- Aller Lunar on est ami !

\- Aucun rapport, répondit le jeune loup impassible.

Lily en entendant ces voix se tourna vers l'entrée de la salle où Remus et Sirius se disputaient devant la cheminé.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant d'eux.

\- Absolument rien madame la préfète ! Fit Sirius en faisant une révérence.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel avant de lancer un regard à Remus en posant de nouveau sa question.

\- Sirius à offert un cadeau à Rusard, commença Remus

\- C'est gentil, le coupa Lily.

\- Qui lui a explosé à la figure, termina Lunar.

Lily tourna son regard vers Sirius et fit :

\- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée ?

\- Rusard fait une vraie chasse aux sorcières pour retrouver le coupable, l'informa Remus.

Lily lança un nouveau regard à Sirius qui s'était affalé sur l'un des fauteuils.

\- Sois cool Lily dis rien !

\- Je ne dirais rien.

\- T'es la meilleure ! Fit Sirius en levant les mains au ciel.

\- Mais Remus à intérêt de le faire.

Sirius se figea. Lily l'ignora et lança un regard dur à Remus avant de partir.

Le soir au dîner Lily remarqua que Sirius n'était pas dans la grande salle, elle questionna Remus qui l'informa qu'il était en retenu. Etant seuls tous les deux ( James et Peter étaient rentrés chez eux pour les fêtes tout comme les amies de Lily ) Remus et elle mangèrent ensemble. Durant le repas, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien quand au dessert Remus osa poser une question à la jeune rousse.

\- Lily ? Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

\- Evidemment !

\- Pourquoi tu ne dis pas oui à James ? Car je suis sûr que la réponse n'a rien a voir avec les sentiments, je vois bien comment vous agissez tous les deux. Si tu le détestais vraiment tu ne perdrais même plus ton temps à lui parler.

\- Tu crois vraiment ? fit-elle.

\- J'en suis sûr !

\- Et bien si tu veux tout savoir ... Le problème c'est que je n'aime pas comment il agit, il est toujours le garçon de quinze ans qui cherche à se montrer.

\- Tu sais très bien que c'est faux.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Il a changé, et au fond de toi je suis sûr que tu le sais.

Lily ne répondit rien, elle se contenta de remuer sa soupe le regard vide.

\- Quel intérêt de toute manière ? Même si c'était vrai, dans six mois on aura terminé l'école. Et je te rappel que je suis une fille née de parents moldus.

\- Tu sais très bien que James s'en moque royalement !

Lily ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais elle fut coupée par l'arrivée de Sirius.

\- Juste un mot : Je vous déteste ! fit-il avant de s'affaler sur le banc aux côtés de Remus.

\- Ça fait trois mois, murmura Lily.

Sirius lui lança un regard auxquelles Lily leva les mains en l'air :

\- Ça va j'ai rien dis !

\- Evans Evans, que vais-je faire de toi ? Fait-il faussement inquiet.

Lily passa ses derniers jours de vacances en compagnie de Sirius et Remus. Tous les trois passèrent leur temps à rire. Ou suivre les chamaillerie de Lily et Sirius pour Remus.

Il restait deux jours avant que les cours ne reprennent. Peter étant tombé malade chez lui ne reviendrait à l'école que quinze jours après la rentrée. Quant à James il devait arriver dans la journée.

\- Alors Lily jolie pressée de revoir l'amour de ta vie ?

\- Je peux savoir de qui tu parle Sirius ?

\- James bien sûr ! Il arrive aujourd'hui !

Ils étaient tous les trois autour de la cheminé dans leur salle commune. Remus était assit sur un fauteuil en pleine lecture, Lily elle était assise au sol sur le tapis penchée sur la table base à rédiger son devoir de potion quant à Sirius il était allongé sur le canapé et il jouait à faire des étincelles avec sa baguette. Parfois il variait et faisait jaillir des flocons de neige sous les réprimandes de Lily.

\- Il était pas censé arrivé demain ? demanda Lupin en levant le nez de son livre.

Sirius haussa les épaules :

\- J'ai reçu une lettre de sa part me disant qu'il arrivait aujourd'hui.

Lily fit comme si cette information ne la touchait pas et continua d'écrire sur son parchemin. Soudain une ombre arriva sur sa feuille. Elle crut d'abord que la bougie qui l'éclairait s'était éteinte mais lorsqu'elle leva la tête elle se cogna a celle de Sirius qui s'était penché au dessus d'elle.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais !

Ignorant sa remarque Sirius fit :

\- Ne fais pas comme si le retour de James ne t'affectait pas, je sais que tu meurs d'envie de le revoir !

\- Pas du tout ! S'empressa-t-elle de dire.

\- Quoi ? Tu me fend le cœur là Evans !

En entendant la voix de James Lily sursauta. Elle n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir. James arriva vers eux tout sourire et s'installa sur le fauteuil en face de celui de Remus. Lily fit comme si rien n'était et elle replongea sa tête vers sa copie.

\- Bon, fit Remus en se levant, je dois aller chercher un livre à la bibliothèque, on se retrouve dans la grande salle pour le dîner !

Les trois autres acquiescèrent. Sirius se remit dans sa position allongé et attrapa de nouveau sa baguette. Alors que Lily avait presque finit son devoir elle sentit un liquide froid sur son cou. Elle attrapa sa baguette en moins d'une seconde et se tourna vers Sirius le menaçant de sa baguette.

\- Arrête avec ta foutu neige !

Sirius se figea pas très heureux d'être ainsi menacé. Alors que Lily était concentré à fixer Sirius elle entendit rire derrière elle. James. Elle se retourna et pointa sa baguette vers lui.

\- Eh tout doux Evans ! Je suis de ton côté moi.

Profitant de cette diversion Sirius se leva doucement et se dirigea vers la sortit en lançant :

\- Bon beh je vous laisse ! Faites pas de bêtises !

James et Lily avaient à peine vue Sirius partir. Tous les deux étaient comme hypnotisés par l'autre. Lily commença doucement à abaisser sa main. A ce geste James laissa échapper un sourire. Aussitôt Lily repointa sa baguette vers le visage de James.

James releva ses yeux vers ceux de Lily et planta son regard dans le sien. Lily tenait toujours droit sa baguette mais sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, James posa sa main sur la sienne et lui fit descendre son arme. James garda sa main sur celle de Lily qui étrangement ne fit aucun mouvement de recul.

Leurs yeux ne s'étaient toujours pas quittés. Lily était plongée dans ceux de James lui coupant la vision du monde qui l'entourait. Elle se sentait bien, la chaleur de la main de James sur elle lui procurait une sensation de bien être qu'elle ne saurait expliquer. C'est peut-être pour tous ces petits détails que lorsque James approcha son visage du sien elle ne bougea pas. Quand elle sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle ne recula pas. Elle avait fermé les yeux et elle se laissait conduire par James qui avait fait passer ses mains sur la taille de Lily la faisant asseoir sur lui. Lily elle, avait mit l'une de ses main dans les cheveux de James et l'autre sur son cou.

\- Heureusement que je vous ai dis de pas faire de bêtises je sais pas dans quelle position je vous aurez retrouvé sinon !

En entendant la voix de Sirius Lily s'éloigna dans un sursaut de James et se retrouva debout.

\- Je ... on se retrouve dans la grande salle, fit la jeune Evans avant de partir d'un pas précipité vers la sortie de la salle commune.

A l'heure du repas James et Sirius allèrent dans la grande salle où ils trouvèrent Lily et Remus attablé à la table de Gryffondor, en pleine conversation.

\- Il arrive, murmura Lupin.

Lily se retourna pour voir arriver James et son acolyte. Le repas se passa dans le calme, Sirius ne fit aucune remarque ce qui surprit Lily.

Les cours avaient reprit, James et Lily n'avait jamais évoqué leur baiser. Tous les deux agissaient étrangement ce qui n'échappa pas à Remus et Sirius. Ces derniers essayer de jouer les cupidons mais rien n'y faisait.

Ce fut seulement la veille du retour de Peter que les choses changea. Lily se trouvait dans la bibliothèque. Presque tout les élèves étaient dans la grande salle pour le repas, mais elle n'avait pas faim. Elle était plongée dans un livre quand James passa la porte de la bibliothèque. Toujours penchée dans sa lecture elle ne le vit pas approcher. James s'appuya contre l'une des étagères de livres en face de Lily. Il l'observa un moment attendant qu'elle lève la tête. Ce qu'elle fit cinq minutes plus tard.

\- Tu m'as fait peur !

\- Désolé Evans, fit-il avec un sourire avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle.

\- Pourquoi tu ne manges pas ?

\- Et toi ?

James eut un nouveau sourire puis il abaissa son regard vers le livre que lisait Lily.

\- _Vies et habitats des animaux fantastiques,_ ça à l'air passionnément ennuyeux.

\- Dans ce cas rend-moi ça, fit-elle en tirant le livre que James avait prit dans ses mains.

Lily se replongea dans sa lecture mais elle ne réussit à lire aucune ligne. James était toujours assit devant elle, il ne bougeait pas se contenta de l'observer.

\- Quoi ?

James ne répondit rien. Lily ferma son livre et décida que partir. Elle se leva et après avoir rangé ses affaires se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais James l'arrêta au milieu des rangés de livres en lui attrapant le poignet la forçant à se retourner.

\- Quoi ? répéta-t-elle.

\- Tu me plaît vraiment Lily.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, combien de fois lui avait-il dit ça ?

\- James ...

\- Je rigole pas !

Lily qui avait tourné la tête, la tourna de nouveau et regarda James. Son cœur se mit à battre étrangement comme souvent quand elle le regardait et parfois même il lui suffisait de penser à lui. C'était donc ça le sentiment amoureux ?

\- James ... répéta-t-elle cette fois d'une manière plus douce, tout en s'approchant de lui. Tu es le garçon le plus crétin que je connaisse, mais je crois que ce crétin me plaît.

James sourit et attrapa délicatement le visage de Lily entre ses mains. Lily ferma les yeux et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de James. Prête à vivre leur petite éternité de bonheur. Et surtout d'amour.

 _ **Fin du Flash Back**_

\- Et voilà depuis ce jour ils ne se sont jamais quittés, termina Sirius.

Harry eut un sourire avant de remercier Sirius. Il porta son regard sur les eaux devant lui quand soudain il réalisa.

\- Attend Sirius, comment tu es au courant pour le passage à la bibliothèque ? Car pour dans la salle commune tu m'a expliqué que mon père t'avais tout raconté mais pour la bibliothèque ?

Sirius eut un sourire amusé.

\- Et bien je ne t'ai pas tout dit. Quand James est partit de la grande salle pour partir chercher Lily il se pourrait bien que discrètement Remus et moi on l'ai comme qui dirait suivit !

* * *

Holà !

Cela faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire une petite histoire sur ce couple !

J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce petit OS, je tiens d'ailleurs à m'excuser pour les fautes ...

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser un avis !_

-Trendie


End file.
